far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Haqani Modes of Transportation
The unique nature of [[Haqani|'Haqani']] subterranean cities and the non-existence of a rural countryside, caused the development of many different ways to get around underground. Orbit to Babili All visitors or travelers stop at the space station Seminole 6 in geosynchronous orbit above Babili. There they can book passage aboard shuttles to the planet's surface. These shuttles are specifically outfitted for the trip through the atmosphere with a heavily reinforced hull to protect against its corrosiveness. These shuttles take about thirty minutes to get down to the spaceport on days without Zimsemi. On days with high volume the trip can take up to two hours. Public Transport Public transport is by far the major method of transport for most citizens of the Velan Ascendancy. The waiting time for these methods is nearly zero, if one has gotten used to the many schedules. Trains Trains connect all cities of the Ascendancy in an always running network. The trains go upwards of 3000 km/h taking advantage of technologies invented for space travel. The passenger can rarely notice how fast they are going as the trains run in vacuum sealed tunnels to prevent wildlife from encroaching, and to allow for the fast speeds. Each train can carry up to 3,000 people on a trip and usually transports about 300,000 per day. Train lines are equipped with elevators that change the depth of the train so you can go from Babili to Derinkuyu without getting off. Elevators There are elevators to smaller cities from train stations that do not have a direct rail line. There are also elevators in all major cities, that get as close as they can to Derinkuyu as emergency evacuation measures against any threat. At some destinations there are small monorail lines leading into the city. Depending on how far away a city is from Derinkuyu there might also be a dedicated train line from the elevator, in case of attacks or a disaster. Monorails Inner city transportation usually features monorails, that take anyone from one district to another. These are used by people to get to work or to any public place. The monorails run on anti-grav or hover-tech which makes them noiseless. They often are built up from the bottom of any cavern to about halfway to the ceiling to provide the best view of the cities and to better organize travel. These are much slower than the vacuum sealed trains and elevators only going at 60 m/s when traveling long distances or 30 m/s in high-density parts of the city. All train stations double as a monorail station for the city. Personal Transport If a person is rich enough to afford personal transport vehicles or services, there are many options available. There are no traditional roads as they would take up too much space, instead most open ground in between buildings is open for walking and small hoverbike and Shell transport. No personal transport between cities is available unless the person in question pays an exorbitant fee to rent an entire train car. V-tal Carrier Service The cheapest form of personal transport that allows for quick rooftop access and ground access across a particular city. People with this service have access to a V-tal vehicle in whatever city they happen to be in. The service is able to be scheduled for routines as it is completely automated. Canal Boats Not common in any cities except [[Haqani#Eskendria|'Eskendria']] and Tyros. These boats run on automated systems that allow for the maximum number of people across any particular river. Boats can be scheduled for special occasions at an additional cost. Shells Shells are the multi-purpose vehicles of the Ascendancy, adapted from earlier mining technologies they are used by many citizens of Haqani. Shells are spheres that work off of anti-grav tech that allows it to "roll" over, through and down any number of paths. With dedicated tubes in major cities beneath the main caverns, they provide a private and quick method of getting anywhere under Haqani's surface. Capable of up to 120 m/s in tubes and up to 30 m/s on unworked terrain. Most smaller cities are equipped with services to rent if people aren’t well off to buy. This is because citizens of small cities are more likely to go offroad making it safer to travel fully enclosed than on a hoverbike. Shells also can comfortably fit four people. Hoverbikes Another popular mode of transportation is hoverbikes. Most walkways between buildings have multiple hoverbike lanes. One lane is dedicated to self-driving hoverbikes and the other for manual control. The popularity of hoverbikes led to the creation of multiple racecourses in Kilwa Kisiwani, Iram and Tyros although race courses can be found near any major city. The most famous of these races is the annual Night Run in caverns near Tyros. For main article, see 'The Night Run' Hover Yachts Built to give tours in the underground areas around the major cities. Popular with rich tourists. Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela Category:Haqani Category:Transportation